Responsible or Irresponsible
by Edward1919
Summary: Edward is a single parent along with Bella. Edward works at a garage. Bella is a teacher. When the two paths collide what happens? Edward is jealous. Bella and Emmett play pranks on the students. Rosalie gets drunk. Alice shopping trips are in session. What happens when Edward finds out Renesme has a boyfriend? Is Bella getting dirty texts? Does Edward get caught naked in a class?


Edward's POV:

"Are you kidding me?" I questioned drastically as Renesme held up the shortest skirt I have ever seen in my entire fucking life.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Renesme shrugged as she turned it back around so she could look at it.

"I think the more appropriate question would be, what hell isn't wrong with it." I pointed at it briefly, "There's no way your ever wearing that."

Renesme huffed and rolled her eyes, "I hate shopping with you."

"I hate shopping with you as well ya know," I followed her as she searched through the isle's of clothes. I must look like a fucking donkey as I carry all of her bags, I even have a hand bag on my shoulder! I bet I look like the worlds worst transvestite! "Every time I come to the mall with you I end up with absolutely no money."

Renesme once again rolled her eyes, as she strolled out the shop, with me waddling along after her.

Oh, and I haven't even got to the best part of these shopping trips. Renesme spotted a couple of her friends walking over as they chatted about random shit. Then to save herself from being embarrassed about shopping with her dad, she pushed me back into the shop and I had to stop myself from falling on top of a manikin. I made an angry sulky face as I folded my bag covered arms. Perfect.

Standing there like a twat, as people passed me and gave me looks, I kept my eyes on my daughter as she spoke to her friends. A little boy passed, pointed at me, and then started laughing. I let out a sarcastic laugh and looked at him. His parents looked at me while they dragged their son away. I stuck my tongue out at the boy when he turned his head around. I'm so irresponsible, but I don't care.

Bella's POV:

"Whey!" Emmett tackled me into a giant bear hug, previously I was walking down the corridors eating an apple. Now my apple was on the floor.

"Hey." I groaned, I liked that apple.

"Do you realize how fun it's going to be working at the same school?" Emmett placed me back down and nudged me.

"Oh it's going to be a blast." I commented in a sarcastic tone, but really we both knew it was going to be fun. As kids we used to prank the teachers in primary school, that was back when we were living in London. We have been best friends since forever, and Emmett had to leave to America with his parents when he was sixteen, however he refused to go without a 'contract' saying that me and him had to see each other at least once a year. It was expensive but we did it. Then two years ago I actually moved over to America after being pestered about it by Emmett. In fact he actually arrived on my doorstep and tried to carry me to the air port.

"We have to reverse it, instead of students pranking teachers its going to be teachers pranking students." Emmett suggested in a excited tone.

"Sounds like us." I commented with a crooked smile.

Emmett chuckled, "What pranks should we do?"

"How about we take all your clothes then push you onto the stage?" I suggested in a playful tone.

"No fucking way!" Emmett stopped walking and turned to me, "You are not doing that to me again!"

I laughed, in high school me and Rosalie did that to him and it was fucking hilarious. We were so irresponsible back then... well it hasn't really changed much to be honest.

"Besides we're not pranking each other we're pranking the kids." Emmett reminded with a point of his finger.

Edward's POV:

"Ooh," Renesme stopped walking and I did as well with a sigh. "This shop looks good."

With a sulky expression I moved my gaze to the shop. You gotta be kidding. "We've already been in that shop, twice!"

"No harm in having another look." Renesme shrugged.

I followed her inside and mouthed what she had said in a mocking way. Renesme stopped abruptly and turned around to face me, and I acted casual as I glanced around. Renesme sighed and carried on walking. I hate shopping! I huffed in frustration as I looked around, and the ridiculous stuff I saw was un – believable. Hi-luminous shoes, skirts and tops. What the fuck is that? I saw a dress that had half the back of it fucking missing! Who would pay for a dress that had most of it cut out?!

"Oh I just have to buy this!" Renesme ran over to a dress and took a good look at it.

"That's funny because I seem to believe that I'll be the one who has to pay for it. Just like the rest of this crap." I lifted up my arms slightly.

Renesme gasped and turned around with a shocked and disbelief expression, "Crap? These are top of the range clothes."

"They're a bit of fabric that has a name printed on it." I objected, seriously not seeing the point in all of this.

"Not just any random names, there's Jack wills, River Island, Laura-" Renesme started listing them all.

"Oh here we go." I rolled my eyes, exasperated.

"Uh, you know what I honestly don't know why I go shopping with you." Renesme planted one hand on her hip as she shook her head.

"Uh maybe because I pay for everything you buy." I replied in a dumb and obvious tone.

"I'm telling Auntie Alice about all of this, and she's going to put you straight." Renesme threatened.

"Oh, I'm so scared." I pretended.

Bella's POV:

Myself and Emmett were wandering along the road my house is on as we talked about random crap. Loud music suddenly filled our ears and it got louder and louder the closer we got to my house. Hmm... Emmett and I shared a look before we both broke into a jog as we made our way to my house.

"What the fuck!" I yelled as I opened my front door.

Screaming, shouting, and singing bodies jumped up and down in my house. They were everywhere! Emmett was shocked and also slightly amused. However I was not! I'm gonna kill Jacob. Storming over to the radio I turned off the plug from upstairs and returned to the balcony with Emmett standing next to me.

"Everyone who I did not make," I shouted down, "Get the fuck out my house!" I pointed to the front door that was still open.

Groans and moans came from downstairs and they stumbled out through the door. Jacob was being left behind in the middle, he looked debating before he tried to sneak out with the crowd, knowing he was in big fucking trouble.

"Oi!" I ran down the steps and grabbed his arm, "You are so grounded..." I shook my head as I shut the door with a loud slam when they had all gotten out my house.

"Mum-" Jacob groaned and was about to come up with some excuse.

"I don't want to hear it, now clean this fucking place up and then go to your room!" I ordered firmly, as I climbed back up the stairs.

"You know your not suppose to swear in front of your kid." Emmett pointed out as I walked past him.

"Fuck off." I glanced at him.

Edward's POV:

"Your home back early," Alice skipped over, "You've only been gone for six hours."

I just looked at her, while still looking like a fucking donkey.

"Yeah well," Renesme glanced at me with a sigh, "Dad pulled out the 'I've got the car and I'm going now' card so..."

"That's a bit mean." Alice shifted her eyes to me, hands on hips.

"Fuck off." I rolled my eyes, "I'm the one who has been walking around with all these bags of crap for six bloody hours!"

Renesme moved her gaze to Alice, "He's been like this the whole shopping trip."

Alice shook her head at me before wrapping an arm around Renesme's shoulder, "You poor girl."

I pursed my lips and watched them walk off, talking about what she brought.

"Oh, I'll just stay here with the bags then shall I?" I called over, but they didn't hear. With a huff, I dropped the bags to the floor and felt relieved when I felt my blood able to run through to my arms again. Thank god that's over.

I heard Renesme scream in the other room. Bolting over, I ran into the dining room she and Alice were in, "What?! What's wrong?!"

"We forgot to get that dress I wanted." Renesme covered her face with stressed hands.

I looked at her with narrowed eyes, "You mean the dress that we needed to get and was the whole point of the shopping trip?"

"Yeah." Renesme started laughing along with Alice.

I just stood there with a 'you got to be fucking kidding me' expression.

**This is just something i thought of, i hope you liked this chapter. I'll update soon hopefully. Please review!**


End file.
